taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn and Sena Fanfiction Chapter 2
"What's wrong Sena," Donha asked worried as Sena came in the room depressed. "Guys Finn's really sick," Sena said as she put her head in her hands. "How is he doing right now," Tori asked starting to get scared. "Not so good. His heart is weak and he won't eat anything," Sena said starting to cry. "Don't worry Sena we'll help take care of Finn," Hak said as he jumped on Sena's shoulder. "I hope so. This is the worst state I've seen Finn in ever since his mother died and his sister's disappearance," Sena said as she petted her Glaceon's head. "Then this might be the worst time to tell you that your dad is coming over to see how we're doing," Rai said smirking. Sena's father General Aidan always came to visit them once a month. Just like King Valtor General Aidan cared especially about Sena since she was a sickly child just like Finn. Most of the time he talked to Sena and Finn about their health and if they needed anything. However, he often criticizes Sena's action's as a leader. But he pays the price for it because Finn's Torchic who was very fond of Sena always yelled at him after Sena felt hurt by his words. Torchic who was also super strong flipped General Aidan many times and jumped on his head until he said sorry to Sena. That always got Finn angry and he and Sena always tried hard to make sure Torchic said sorry to General Aidan as well. "Oh no," Sena said as Celebi tried to comfort her. "What are you going to say," Rai asked worried. That's when Sena hit him with a pillow. "We'll worry about that later Rai! Right now we should take care of Finn," Sena yelled as she took out an ice pack from the freezer. "I can give Finn anything to eat when he needs it," Donha said as Sena handed him the ice pack. "I can tell jokes to make him smile," Tori said laughing.. "I'll make sure he's warm," Rai said surprising everyone including himself. "I'll try to give him medicine and keep an eye on him," Sena said feeling more worried than ever. She didn't know Torchic and Victini were behind her. Soon they started to cry. "Finn is going to be fine. I'll do a few healing rituals on him and hopefully those will help him recover," Komorka said as she petted Finn's pokemon. "I'd better put this on Finn's head," Donha said as he went to Finn's room. "I'll come with you," Hak said as he followed him. Inside they were careful to be quiet since Finn was sleeping in bed and his new Flareon was sleeping in a basket by the door. Gently Donha placed the ice pack on Finn's forehead. Feeling the coldness of the ice pack Finn gently opened his eyes and looked at Donha and Hak. "What are you 2 doing here,' Finn said as Donha helped him sit up in bed. "We wanted to see how you were feeling," Hak said as he leaped into Finn's lap. Hearing the noise Flareon woke up and went to Finn. "I can't eat anything. I lost my appetite," Finn said as he petted Hak's and Flareon's heads. Immediately Donha picked up the orange juice from the tray and put it to Finn's lips. "You can at least force yourself to eat something," Donha said as Finn forced himself to drink the orange juice. Soon Finn put both hands over his mouth and ran to the bathroom with Donha after him and the ice pack falling on the floor. Donha could hear Finn throwing up the orange juice and coughing and sputtering through the door. Soon Finn came out of the bathroom and collapsed into Donha's arms. Gently Donha carried Finn back to his room and laid him down on his bed. By the time Finn was laid down he opened his eyes as Donha put the ice pack on his head. Finn gently moaned as Hak fell asleep on his feet. "Feel better Finn," Donha said as he ruffled his hair. Finn gave him a smile and fell asleep. Once Donha got out Sena was having a panick attack. "Donha I heard Finn throwing up! Is he okay," Sena yelled worried. "He's fine Sena. But whenever he eats he throws up," Donha said worried. "I have to tell dad about this ," Sena said as she cried.